Sanada spanks Akaya!
by Secret52
Summary: Akaya misbehaves and drives his buchou and fukubuchou to their limit. WARNING: Parental type spanking. Hints of Alpha Pair and Kinky Pair. Some fluff.


**Hey everyone, this is my first try at yaoi and a Prince of Tennis fanfic (gosh Prince of Tennis was made for cute couples) and I hope you like this. This story is made as a present to RikkaiDaiLove in hopes of her writing some more Sweet Pair. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: Parental spanking. You. Have. Been. Warned.**

* * *

**Words that might confuse you:**

**buchou=captain**

**fukubuchou=vice-captain**

**hai=yes**

**kouhai=someone younger, junior**

**sempai=upperclassmen, senior**

**gomen=sorry**

**nani=what**

* * *

_**Sanada spanks Akaya**_

Kirihara Akaya grumbled as he made his way down the stairs of Rikkaidai Fuzoku Middle School. Today had not been kind to him at all.

First, he had woken up late and had to go to school without breakfast.

Secondly, he had slipped in a puddle of water from last night's rain and muddied his uniform. Since he didn't have another one to put on he had ended up wearing an ordinary button-down white shirt with black sweat pants. Being in a hurry he didn't bother buttoning it all the way up leaving part of his chest exposed. He had not tucked his shirt in either.

When Akaya had finally gotten to school he was immediately called into the principal's office for violating the dress code. '_Screw those strict school rules_,' Akaya thought sourly.

The principal frowned at the second-year when he walked in. "Kirihara, please come here." The man pointed at the spot by his chair. In his hand he held a roll of heavy-duty duct tape.

Akaya nervously made his way to the indicated spot. Once he had done so his principal made him button up and tuck in his shirt appropriately before putting a long strip of duct tape down vertically covering all the buttons. Another longer strip was firmly wrapped around his middle.

The 13-year-old felt himself flush as he left the office. The shameful duct tape was on display for all to see. No matter how cocky and flippantly he might usually act it still hurt his feelings to be punished in this manner.

Whispers followed him around for most of the day, much to Akaya's annoyance. _Why couldn't they just shut the heck up?_ He willed himself not to attack anyone but that didn't make it easy. Glaring was a very powerful tool. Yes, today was a terrible day. Normally Akaya wouldn't be too bothered by the attention but the entire week he had been getting into trouble. He just couldn't stop himself.

Akaya's entire week had been utterly miserable and he desperately wanted someone too notice him and give him some positive affection. Home was not the place to go for that. Especially not from his parents.

* * *

At lunch the small boy debated on whether to sit with the other regulars of the tennis team or not. He usually would but with his punishment tape on display Niou and Marui would never let him hear the end of it. Before he could make up his mind, Yukimura Seiichi, his captain came up behind him and gently prodded his back.

"Don't stand there all day with your lunch." Yukimura began to push him towards the direction of the table. "Aren't you going to eat sometime today?"

"What do you mean sometime today, Buchou?" Akaya questioned as he sat down, only to have Sanada Genichirou, his vice-captain, answer him.

"Tarundoru, Akaya!" Sanada bellowed at the sophomore. "You were just standing there for about 15 minutes."

'_I was standing there for 15 minutes_,' Akaya thought with surprise. He hadn't even realized that it took that long for him to make a decision. He blinked snapping out of his thoughts to find the others all staring at his shirt. "Eh, Nani?"

"~Akaya~," Yukimura began slowly and sternly, using his captain voice, "Why on earth are you being disciplined with duct tape of all things?"

Sanada was also intently frowning at Akaya, clearly ready to hear an explanation.

Kirihara unconsciously began to squirm under his captain and vice-captain's gaze. The others weren't making life any better. Niou was snickering. Marui was grinning and pointing purposefully while pretending to whisper with Jackal in attempt to further embarrass Akaya. Yagyuu was frowning. Yanagi was writing something down in his notebook.

Akaya flushed and glared. "It's not my fault," he snapped.

Sanada's own glare deepened. It wasn't like Akaya to snap at his beloved buchou. "That is hardly an explanation Akaya."

"I agree," Yukimura nodded. "You usually follow the more typical rules such as dress codes." He eyed the "baby" of his team with concern. Maybe Akaya's parents had begun to fight again and the problems at home were affecting him.

"I'm just fine," Akaya mumbled not looking at anyone. He stuffed the last bit of rice into his mouth and hurried away from the table. The others looked surprised that he would just leave.

Marui shook his head. "If bakaya were really okay he would met our eyes and argued a lot longer." He actually looked kind of disappointed that the person of their amusement had left so quickly. Niou and Yagyuu nodded in agreement.

* * *

The others parted ways as the bell rang for their next classes. Sanada put a hand on Yukimura's arm to hold him back as the rest of the regulars left.

Yukimura turned back and looked at his boyfriend's concerned eyes. "Is something the matter, Genichirou?" he asked softly.

Sanada nodded. "It's Akaya."

That phrase all in itself explained much to Yukimura. Since before Akaya had even joined the tennis team as a freshman, they had been fond of the hyper-active, determined little kouhai. They had looked after him and guided him through his training and schoolwork with as much diligence as if they were his parents.

Akaya's own parents were constantly arguing, both of them worked, and neither of them had much time for Akaya. This left the second year ace to constantly look for parental attention and love elsewhere. He seemed to have adapted to treating Sanada and Yukimura as parents since he respected and admired both of them.

After all, Rakkaidai's tennis team regulars did act like one big dysfunctional family. The other regulars also looked out after Akaya in their own way. Jackal seemed to take over looking after Akaya as some sort of babysitter. Marui would often act as a big brother to the 13-year-old. Niou and Yagyuu were mostly like uncles and Yanagi…well Akaya seemed to have a light crush on his sempai. Not that Sanada would allow his best friend to go out with the "baby" of the team.

Yukimura knew that though Sanada didn't often show it, he cared for Akaya deeply and was very protective of him. Akaya looked for the vice-captain's approval as much as he did Yukimura's. Whenever Sanada would praise Akaya for something correct he did the kid would beam all day long. That is why Yukimura knew that Sanada was just as concerned about Akaya as he was.

"He isn't himself today. I could see it in his eyes," Sanada continued. "I've been worried about him since the beginning of the week, Seiichi. He's been acting out a bit too much."

Yukimura nodded. "It's affecting the way he plays tennis too and he's been going into devil mode a lot more often. Even Renji is beginning to grow tired of reigning in his temper." He sighed and leaned onto Sanada's arm slightly as the taller boy walked him to class. "Let's keep a close eye on him. If he doesn't straighten up during practice this afternoon we'll have to have words with him."

"Hai." Sanada agreed. They arrived at Yukimura's art class and and the pretty blunette tilted his head up slightly and expectantly. Sanada give him a small smile and pressed his mouth gently on the lips in a sweet kiss before giving him a little nudge towards the class room.

* * *

"Well?"

Akaya shifted from foot to foot, his eyes downcast and nibbling nervously on his thumbnail.

"Akaya!" He winced at the tone in his buchou's voice but did not answer. There was an awful silence as Yukimura and Sanada waited for the young ace to reply. It was his fukubuchou who finally broke the silence.

"KIRIHARA AKAYA! Answer me!"

"You haven't asked me anything." The younger boy replied sullenly, still not meeting their eyes. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his sempai's fist clench tightly; he was fairly certain Yukimura wouldn't let Sanada slap him but given his recent behavior (which had been, he had to admit particularly disrespectful), he wasn't too sure. He decided to risk a cheeky answer anyway.

"I'm sorry for throwing my racquet at Marui-sempai. I'll apologize when he gets out of the hospital someday," he declared sarcastically and rolled his eyes for good measure. Akaya was tired, cranky, and deep down he was feeling sad that the only attention that was being given him was a scolding from people he admired. The disappointment in their eyes hurt him more then he let on. His pride, however, wouldn't let him stop being disobedient and angry at everyone that came close to him.

Sanada let out a growl in his throat. What he really wanted to do right now was slap some sense into Akaya and make him run laps for a week. Akaya's behavior had worsened at tennis practice ending up with Marui getting a black eye when the demon child through his racquet at him.

Yukimura turned to his vice-captain. "It seems he's is in need of some discipline." Akaya's head snapped up at the sweet, deadly voice his buchou was using. "Genichirou, what do you think a spanking would do for Akaya?" he asked thoughtfully.

Akaya felt his jaw drop. He hadn't been spanked since he was an eleven-year-old. Of course this was Japan and disrespect towards your sempai was considered rather seriously.

Sanada was also surprised at the suggestion, although he didn't show it in a facial expression. His eyes however, looked at his boyfriend curiously. '_Is that really what Seiichi has in mind?' _He mused_, 'Although it's defiantly not a bad idea, considering Akaya's behavior.' _ He cleared his thoat. "I do think the punishment would be suitable for Akaya. I'm sure a few slaps on his bottom are going to help him more than one across his face."

Akaya's face burned in mortification at what was being said. They were talking like he wasn't even in the room.

Yukimura nodded slowly then said in an all too sweet voice, "Than I'll leave it to you," before heading for the door. Sanada nodded and reached for his kouhai.

Akaya jumped as the older boy grasped his arm firmly and began heading for the furthest bench in the locker room. "N-no," he gasped finally finding his voice. _They're joking. Fukubuchou wouldn't; he would never spank me_. Akaya shook his head desperately and shouted in panic. "Buchou wait! Don't leave me, I'm sorry!"

The beginnings of tears pricked at his eyes. He tried to tug his arm away from Sanada but the taller boy, who was much stronger and muscular, kept a firm grip on his bicep. Everything was happening too fast and it was too unreal.

Yukimura couldn't help feeling his heart wrench at the cry from his "baby." He turned back around and walked back towards where Sanada was leading Akaya to a nearby bench.

Seeing his captain returning, Akaya renewed his struggles to free himself. Yukimura firmly pushed him to sit on the bench and stared deep into the younger boy's eyes.

"Listen to me Aka-chan," Yukimura began gently. "I know you don't want this and it isn't going to be fun but you trust us as your sempai, don't you?" Akaya nodded mutely. Tears were beginning to leak from the corners of his eyes. The Rikkai captain sighed. "Then you're going to have to trust your fukubuchou now and accept your punishment. Because the alternative is having me bench you from some of the practices and I'm sure you don't want that."

Akaya's eyes had widened at the mention at being benched and bravely nodded. Yukimura gave him a gentle smile before turning to Sanada who had watched all this in silence. A silent understanding of trust passed between them without words then the captain left the locker room swiftly.

Akaya swallowed nervously as he was left with his fukubuchou. Sanada sat down next to him, took a hold of his arm, and in one swift movement pulled the younger boy over his knee. Akaya squirmed on his lap then stiffened when he felt Sanada put an arm around his waist to hold him in place and lie his other hand on Akaya's bottom.

"S-sanada-fukubuchou?"

Sanada could hear the uncertainty in the second-year's voice. "You're fine, Akaya," he soothed gently.

Akaya blushed at the tone that was being used with him. Sanada rarely used a gentler tone with him unless he was hurt or frightened. He felt more tears come and they began to flow down his cheeks. "Please, don't do this to me," he pleaded. "I don't want this, sempai."

Sanada nodded. "I know you don't but something needs to be done about your misbehavior and attitude. Let's finish this quickly." He wanted to get this over with as much as Akaya did.

With that Sanada raised his hand and brought it down hard on the center of the younger boy's bottom. Akaya yelped in surprise at the first swat but made no effort to struggle, at least not yet.

Unfortunately for Akaya, this was not Sanada's first experience in spanking someone younger than himself. He would often be left in charge of his nephews and had been given the right to spank them if they misbehaved. His grandfather had actually gone as far as to give him an appropriate lesson on how to spank, much to Sanada's embarrassment. He knew that Akaya was older and stronger than his nephews so he knew he wasn't being too hard on him.

Akaya finally began to squirm and push on the ground with his toes. Sanada was sure of what he was doing and his bottom was beginning to sting very much.

The spanking was methodical and Sanada's hand landed on first one cheek and then the other and then struck both at once. In this way he moved from the top of the small bottom down to Akaya's sensitive under curve. His kouhai was crying freely and mewling pitifully.

"Fukubuchou stop," Akaya whimpered. "Ahhhh, not there please." He let out a shameful sob and flushed as he began kicking his feet frantically. "Ohhhhh, S-sanada-sempai, I-I'm sooorrryyyy! I promise I'll b-be good!" he wailed as Sanada continued to pay attention to the soft under curve and tops of his thighs.

Sanada began to finish up the spanking knowing Akaya was nearly at his limit. He had begun to struggle more seriously and it was getting harder to keep him in place. He was also beginning to be more vocal.

"Oww, Oww, Oww, Sempai! Gomen! Please s…stop," Akaya howled as a particularly firm slap made its way onto the cheeks of his already sore bottom.

"Are you going to do as you are told and start listening to Yukimura-buchou and I when we give you an order?" Sanada questioned his young kouhai.

"Hai. Hai please just stop!" Akaya sobbed brokenly over his vice-captain's lap. Finishing with a few well aimed spanks to his junior's sit spots; Sanada righted the sobbing ace and pulled him against his chest, offering immediate comfort.

Akaya reacted on instinct; taking fist full's of Sanada's shirt in his hands and burying his face into the broad chest still sobbing. His hurt pride had told him to stay away, his longing for reassurance and love answered. Sanada put his arms around the younger boy and pulled him close securely. "Done. It's over Akaya and you did very well," he praised him, gruffly.

Sanada attempted to rock back and forth a bit to calm the quiet sobbing until Akaya's crying became soft sniffles. He rubbed the tense back and hummed quietly, eventually kissing the black curls softly, which surprised Akaya who flushed with pleasure at being given special attention.

After a few more minutes Akaya was feeling a bit better but refused to move from his position on his fukubuchou's lap, selfishly enjoying the alone time he was getting. After such a hard spanking it was only fair that he be held, he told himself.

Sanada, however, was not impressed. "If you've quite finished your cry you need to apologize to your sempai for throwing your racquet and to Yukimura." Akaya nodded and stood up.

Just in time too because as soon as they both stood up the door opened revealing that practice was over and everyone entered the locker room. Akaya looked up at Sanada miserably. Everyone knew that he had lost his temper and was most likely being punished.

Sanada headed for the door. "I'll be back with Yukimura and Marui. Behave yourself."

"H-hai, fukubuchou," Akaya whimpered, a few more salty tears coming into his green eyes. Poor Akaya stood in the middle of the locker room, not sure what to do. He was really too embarrassed to move or do anything and felt as though every eye in the room was turned on him. His face flushed and he wished the floor would just open and swallow him up.

Yanagi came to him and gave him a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Are you alright, Akaya?"

Said boy blushed, knowing that as smart as Renji was he probably knew what had happened. He nodded, not knowing what to say. His crush knew he had been spanked, this could be bad.

At that moment Sanada returned with Yukimura and Marui. The second-year immediately apologized to the red-haired boy. Marui smiled and forgave him but told Akaya that he owed him some apple-flavored gum.

Yukimura waited until most of the tennis players were in the shower before turning to Akaya. The 13-year-old stared at the floor not able to meet his captain's eyes. "Sanada tells me you took your spanking well." Akaya flushed but the blunette continued. "I'm proud of you. Let's not ever have a repeat of this, yes?" He placed a finger under the younger boy's chin and gently lifted until Akaya's face was turned toward his own.

Akaya blushed more and sniffled when his eyes met Yukimura's. The calm look in those blue eyes helped calm Akaya. "Hai, buchou."

The blunette smiled. "Then go take your shower and then we'll go get something to eat. Just you, me, and Sanada. Alright."

It wasn't a question but Akaya nodded all the same feeling happy that he would get some attention this day from his captain and vice-captain. He turned to head for the shower but before he could get far Yukimura pulled him into a hug and kissed his head. Akaya left to the showers a bit flustered, the look on his face making Yukimura giggle.

Sanada and Yukimura were left alone. "It is alright with you, isn't it, Genichirou?"

Sanada nodded. "Akaya just wanted some attention, Seiichi. I could feel it with the way he clung to me after the spanking. It's a good idea to hang out with him after the hard week he's had."

"Let's give him more time from now on." Yukimura stated seriously, then he turned to his lover with a mischivious smile. "In the mean time, doesn't a shower together sound lovely?" he teased.

Sanada kissed his boyfriends lips soundly before smiling at him. "Seiichi," he purred slowly, "it's not nice to tease." Yukimura giggled excitedly.

Needless to say they ended up taking a shower together.

* * *

**Sooooo...how was it? I have absolutly no idea but I had fun writing this! Please Review!**


End file.
